Kento Yamaniki
Allgemein Kento Yamaniki war ein Chunin aus Konohagakure und ein Mitglied des Yamaniki-Clans. Er verstarb auf einer Mission in Tetsu no Kuni wo er von einem giftigen Pfeil erwischt wurde. Charakter Kento ist ein warmherziger und freundlicher Mensch, der immer und jeden helfen möchte. Dadurch erlangte er auch an Popularität in seinem Clan und Verwandtenkreis. Auch hatte er dank seiner positiven Einstellung viele Freunde, wobei zwei für ihn am meisten wichtig waren, nämlich Karashi Tsuchogumo 'und später auch 'Hiryu Uchiha. Vergangenheit Kento war auf der Akademie immer ein ruhiger und braver Schüler. Mit Karashi Senju hatte er schon früh eine tiefe Freundschaft aufgebaut. Die beiden waren buchstäblich unzertrennlich und hatten viel Spass miteinander. Später als Hiryu dazu kam, befreundeten sich die beiden sehr schnell mit ihm. Kento's Missionen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen Kento und sein Team nehmen auch an den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen Teil. Der schriftliche Teil der Prüfung besteht Kento erfolgreich. In der zweiten Prüfung im Verdammniswald schafft er es mit sein Team gemeinsam zu überstehen. In den Auswahlkämpen muss er gegen seinen besten Freund Karashi antreten, was ihm und Karashi schwer fällt. Jedoch will keiner von den beiden verlieren. Anfangs kämpfen sie nicht richtig, jedoch bemerken beide, das sie sich heute nicht als beste Freunde gegenüberstehen, sondern als Rivalen. Es scheint anfangs so, das Kento diesen Kampf gewinnen würde, jedoch schafft Karashi einen Ausgleich und es kommt zu einem fairen Unentschieden. Der Rest der Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen schaut er als Zuschauer zu. Letzte Mission thumb|150px|Kento am sterben Gemeinsam mit Karashi, Takeshi und dem Teamleiter Hiryu bekommen sie eine A-Rang Mission. Sie sollen ein Friedensvertrag, den Samurai's übergeben, jedoch werden sie von feindlichen Ninja's attackiert. Nach einem Entschluss sollen Kento und Hiryu mit dem Friedensvertrag weitergehen, um die Mission zu beenden. Auf dem Weg werden Hiryu und Kento aber auch dort von Ninjas's angegriffen. Sie schlagen sich gut aber später wird Kento von einem giftigen Pfeil erwischt. Hiryu, der vor Wut ausrastet beginnt jedem einzelnen umzubringen. Als Hiryu einen Ninja mit seinem Katana töten will springt Kento dazwischen und stirbt sofort in Hiryu's Händen, was bei ihm sofort das Mangekyou Sharingan auslöst. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|200px|[[Shintenshin no Jutsu]] Kento ist ein Mitglied des Yamaniki-Clans und besitzt mehrere Jutsus die auf sein Hiden basieren. Er ist in Lage mit dem Shintenshin no Jutsu in andere einzudringen und den Gegner zu kontrollieren. Jedoch wird sein eigener Körper umfallen, denn da kein anderer Geist enthalten ist. Diese Gefahr kann er, jedoch ausgleichen, da er auch das Shinranshin no Jutsu beherrscht mit dem er andere kontrollieren kann ohne das er selbst sein Körper verlassen muss. Des Weiteren besitzt er das Doton-Element mit dem er eine große Erd-Mauer erstellen kann. Dazu besitzt er ein Kurzschwert mit dem er schnelle Angriffe durchführen kann. Techniken '''Zitate' "Hey Karashi, schau mal was ich schon kann."_zu Karashi, nach dem Erlernen seines neuen Jutsus. ''"Du hast so viel Glück. Das Sharingan ist einfach ein Geschenk des Himmels. Eine Frage, leihst du mir deine Augen für ein paar Wochen?"''_Kento zu Hiryu. ''"Dümmer gehts wohl nicht, was?"''_zu Kai Nohara. ''"Du siehst deinem Bruder sehr ähnlich. Nur eure Persönlichkeiten gehen auseinander."''_zu Ken bei den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen. ''"Ich weiss das klingt verrückt, aber das ist der schönste Tod, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich danke dir, dass ich in deinen Armen sterben darf. Richte Karashi einen Gruss von mir aus."''_zu Hiryu bevor er verstarb. Kategorie:Einwohner von Konohagakure Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere